mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Titans
Teen Titans is an American animated superhero television series created by Glen Murakami, based on the DC Comics characters of the same name. Teen Titans follows Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg as they defend Jump City and the world from an array of super villains. Mad Mod (Season 1, Episode 10) In this episode, the Teen Titans find themselves captured by so-British-it-hurts villain Mad Mod, who uses an array of psychedelic designs to hypnotize them. Mostly Beast Boy. vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h37m44s253.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h37m53s97.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h38m07s231.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h38m11s17.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h41m02s175.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h41m12s31.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h41m18s89.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h41m22s128.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h41m31s222.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h41m36s21.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h45m04s51.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h45m44s183.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h46m29s134.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h47m16s111.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h47m57s241.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h48m50s253.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h49m46s58.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h49m49s82.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h49m53s122.png|Beast Boy spends most of this episode mindless. vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h50m10s24.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h55m52s126.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-19h56m09s34.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-20h00m05s99.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-20h00m25s38.png vlcsnap-2014-01-31-20h01m21s86.png Robinmadmod2.gif|Animated Starfiremadmod2.gif|Animated 39q3rw.gif Revolution (Season 3, Episode 7) It's the Fourth of July and everyone is celebrating, until Mad Mod crashes the party and uses his hypno-screens to hypnotize everyone into serving him as "King Moddy the First" and transforms the city's infrastructure into strange copies of British buildings, claiming that the United States now belong with Britain again. When the Titans go after him, he steals Robin's youth with his cane, turning the leader of the Teen Titans into a gray-haired and weak old man, and the rest of the team has to rescue him while facing down the belligerent Brit's army. Teen Titans Revolution (22).png Teen Titans Revolution (23).png Teen Titans Revolution (24).png Teen Titans Revolution (25).png Teen Titans Revolution (26).png Teen Titans Revolution (27).png Teen Titans Revolution (28).png Teen Titans Revolution (29).png Teen Titans Revolution (30).png Teen Titans Revolution (31).png Teen Titans Revolution (31).png Teen Titans Revolution (32).png Teen Titans Revolution (33).png Teen Titans Revolution (34).png Teen Titans Revolution (35).png Teen Titans Revolution (36).png Teen Titans Revolution (37).png Teen Titans Revolution (38).png Teen Titans Revolution (39).png Teen Titans Revolution (40).png Teen Titans Revolution (41).png Teen Titans Revolution (42).png Teen Titans Revolution (43).png Teen Titans Revolution (44).png Teen Titans Revolution (45).png Teen Titans Revolution (46).png Teen Titans Revolution (47).png Teen Titans Revolution (48).png Teen Titans Revolution (49).png Teen Titans Revolution (50).png Teen Titans Revolution (51).png Teen Titans Revolution (52).png Teen Titans Revolution (53).png Teen Titans Revolution (54).png Teen Titans Revolution (55).png Teen Titans Revolution (56).png Teen Titans Revolution (57).png Teen Titans Revolution (58).png Teen Titans Revolution (59).png Teen Titans Revolution (1).png Teen Titans Revolution (2).png Teen Titans Revolution (3).png Teen Titans Revolution (4).png Teen Titans Revolution (5).png Teen Titans Revolution (6).png Teen Titans Revolution (7).png Teen Titans Revolution (8).png Teen Titans Revolution (9).png Teen Titans Revolution (10).png Teen Titans Revolution (11).png Teen Titans Revolution (12).png Teen Titans Revolution (13).png Teen Titans Revolution (14).png Teen Titans Revolution (15).png Teen Titans Revolution (16).png Teen Titans Revolution (17).png Teen Titans Revolution (18).png Teen Titans Revolution (19).png Teen Titans Revolution (20).png Teen Titans Revolution (21).png Titans East - Part 2 (Season 3, Episode 12) To Cyborg's shock, the Titans East reveal that they are under Brother Blood's control. Brother Blood then himself reappears with some shocking changes: he is now half robot, having used Cyborg's technology on himself; he plans on making the Titan East like him to permamently maintain control over them. Cyborg barely manages to escape, and he calls the others for help. 402600_1269213973155_full.jpg tumblr_n8kh79FDBi1tq2baho3_r1_250.gif 2017-01-03 (151).png 2017-01-03 (154).png 2017-01-03 (152).png 2017-01-03 (153).png 2017-01-03 (155).png 2017-01-03 (156).png 2017-01-03 (157).png 2017-01-03 (158).png 2017-01-03 (159).png 2017-01-03 (160).png 2017-01-03 (161).png 2017-01-03 (162).png 2017-01-03 (163).png 2017-01-03 (164).png 2017-01-03 (165).png 2017-01-03 (166).png 2017-01-03 (167).png 2017-01-03 (168).png 2017-01-03 (169).png 2017-01-03 (170).png 2017-01-03 (171).png Mother Mae-Eye (Season 4, Episode 10) Summoned through an enchanted pie accidentally brought back to the Tower by Cyborg, Mother Mae-Eye manages to induce mind-control over all the Titans, mentally regressing them into obedient, sweet "children" who regard her as their mother. When Starfire is accidentally knocked out of the villain's mind-control during a mission against the H.I.V.E. Five, she realizes the truth behind Mother and attempts to bring her fellow Titans' minds back to teenaged maturity. tumblr_n3mo2xH1yJ1qk96v2o1_r2_500.gif tumblr_moxyekRvjp1rnn5ano1_1280.png tumblr_moxyfeP4Sg1rnn5ano1_1280.png 49_MotherMaeEye_cap17.jpg tumblr_m82bhpMnua1rnn5ano1_500.png tumblr_m82bofD2vv1rnn5ano1_500.png 49_MotherMaeEye_cap23.jpg 49_MotherMaeEye_cap24.jpg Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Superhero Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Peril Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Action Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Female Hypnotist